goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Pacific Ring/Horton Hears a Whodunnit!
Season 4, Episode 17: Pacific Ring/Horton Hears a Whodunnit! Aired: September 23, 2013 Previous: Star Blecch Into Darkness/Stark Tank Next: Iron Bland 3/Monsters Community Pacific Ring/Horton Hears a Whodunnit! is the 17th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 95th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Pacific Ring: Giant monsters can only be defeated by one thing: giant robot wrestlers! Horton Hears a Whodunnit!: A group of strangers are asked to solve a murder by an elephant in a tuxedo. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been picking apples all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 8:00 AM:' Recent father, Kanye West, names his fall tour, the "Anything to Avoid Changing Diapers" Tour. #*'Friday, 3:00 PM:' NASA joins social media and posts amazing photos... of their pizza party. #*'Monday, 7:00 PM:' Simon Cowell celebrates his birthday by judging this! #Opening Scene #'Pacific Ring' (Movie Parody of Pacific Rim / TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Wrestling_Entertainment WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)]) #Animated Marginals]] segment #Dads: On Top of Things Since 2004 (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Travelociraptor (travel Parody of Travelocity / Movie Parody of Jurassic Park) (Ad Parodies segment) #Dwarf Mix-Up (Movie Parody of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Snoring Strips (Cartoon) #Little House Down (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_House_on_the_Prairie_(TV_series) Little House on the Prairie] / Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_House_Down White House Down]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Nurse of the Year (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Black Spy's Dynamite Detonator (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Two Birds with One Stone (Spoof on Emma Stone and Video Game Parody of Angry Birds) #'Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' (Book/Movie Parody of Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! / TV Parody of ABC's Whodunnit?) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Dwarf Mix-Up) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time Pacific Rim showed up. *This is the second time White House Down appeared. *This is the fourth episode that Angry Birds appeared on MAD, because up until now, they have never been in the show since MAD Season 2. *This is the seventh time Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs showed up. *This is the 11th time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *This is the 16th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *This is the 58th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the only time Little House on the Prairie, Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!, and ABC's Whodunnit? showed up, and the only time MAD showed a 1954 Dr. Seuss book (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!). Voices *Keith Ferguson - ? *Will Friedle - ? *Jim Meskimen - Gandalf the Grey *Jason Nash - Horton the Elephant *Rachel Ramras - ? *Kevin Michael Richardson - ? *Meredith Salenger - ? *Kevin Shinick - The MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Will Smith Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:September 2013 Episodes